In operation monitoring of a computer, content of messages outputted from hardware, operating system, application, or the like of a computer to be monitored is evaluated and when a message with a problem is outputted, alarm/notification is performed.
For example, a method is disclosed in which a process type of an inputted edit command is determined, and when the determined process type indicates output of the number of messages, the number of console messages in message logging information for each message ID is outputted in a graph format.
Also, a method is disclosed in which when a plurality of data having a chronological item are displayed on a display device, the data are converted into graphics for displaying a graph and a plurality of graphs created for each converted graphic are displayed on one graph by matching time at which the data are collected to time on a time axis on the graph.
Also, a method is disclosed in which model data is created from operating information which is classified by a day of the week, a period of time, and a process state, a degree of divergence between a current operating state and a past operating state is calculated, and an abnormality is detected on the basis of the calculated divergence.
As related art, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-129437, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-164552, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-34208 are disclosed.